Kurumi Erika(Lovely Flowers!)
Kurumi Erika is one of the Cures and the secondary main character of Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and Lovely Flowers! Pretty Cure. She lives a fashion shop called Fairy Drop, and she lives with both her parents, plus her older sister whom she is really jealous of. Her Cure ego is . History Live before Lovely Flower! One day, new transferred stundent came in her class. That girls name is Hanasaki Tsubomi. Erika deciced that, she should be a member of her Fashion Club. So Erika and Tsubomi became best friends. And together with Myoudouin Itsuki and Tsukikage Yuri they are Pretty Cure and fought against the Desert Apostles. With their last Upgrade form Infinity Silhouette they won the battel and saved the world. Meeting Sakura A year after she and her friends saved the world, she and Tsubomi met a Girl named Sakura. Sakura tried to ignore them. But Erika never gave up. Tsubomi showed Sakura her grandmother's flower shop. Appearance Erika has medium-long wavy dark blue hair. Her bangs are parted down the center, with two long strands framing her face. Her casualwear consists of a blue-green dress decorated with a yellow ribbon at the chest, with long white sleeves and layers of white frills at the bottom. She also wears white socks and brown fashion boots. In school, she wears the standard issue uniform for girls. Personality Erika is extremely energetic and can sometimes be a bit impatient or even lazy. She is also very nosy and will not ignore shy people like Tsubomi, and always says exactly what is on her mind. Because of this, she might give out a selfish and mean attitude to calmer people, but other times, a very mature and understanding side of her is shown, especially when it involves Tsubomi. Whenever Tsubomi is stressed or scared, Erika is usually the one to calm her down or comfort her, and Tsubomi often relies on her whenever needed. She is also shown to be quite sympathic for others at times Cure Marine "The flower swaying in the sea breeze, Cure Marine!" 海風に揺れる一輪の花、キュアマリン！ Umikaze ni yureru ichirin no hana, Kyuamarin! is the Cure Erika transforms into. Her powers have not been fully revealed, but translations from commercials indicate that she controls flowers, though her Cure name might mean she has control over water or the sea. She can use the attack Blue Forte Wave, and together with Cure Blossom's and her Blossom Tact, can use Floral Power Fortissimo. Together with Cure Rosebud she can use Blue Lovely Duet. When facing the advanced Desertrian, Cure Blossom, Cure Marine and Cure Sunshine can also perform a group finisher called Shining Fortissimo. All together can perform Heartcatch Ultra Ballade as Super Silhouette Cures. Transformation First, her Heart Perfume appears. Coffret creates Heart Seed for her. Then she shouts "Pretty Cure! Open My Heart!" She puts it to her Heart Perfume and the transformation starts. She sprays perfume to her top body, and makes circle with it. That creates Cure Marine's top and skirt. After that, blue light creates her shoes. She creates her gloves with her perfume. Her haircolor changed , and she creates her hair ornaments and earrings with her perfume. She puts her perfume to her lower body and it transforms to little pink and white colored bag. She spins, and lands on the ground ,and then introduces herself. Super Cure Marine "The flowers shining all over the world, Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Super Silhouette!" 世界に輝く一面の花！ハートキャッチプリキュア！スーパーシルエット！ "Sekai ni kagayaku ichimen no hana! Haatokyacchi purikyua! Suupaa shiruetto!" Super Cure Marine is the Super Silhouette upgrade Marine receives after passing the trial in the Pretty Cure Palace. In this form, she can use the group finisher, Heartcatch Ultra Ballade. Relationships Kurumi Momoka: Her relationship with her older sister Momoka is poor, as Erika thinks her sister is much more beautiful and mature than her, making her extremely jealous. Hanasaki Tsubomi: Erika was loud and energetic and has an interest in Tsubomi when she met her. She tries to follow her around and tell her about the school. But Tsubomi soon get along with Erika and her energetic personality slowly but quick as they go to school together, living as neighbors, working together as Pretty Cures, and became Best Friends. Coffret: Coffret acts like a little brother to Erika. He is very impressed with how fast she learned to transform and attack, and the two often think alike. Sometimes he gets into fights because he thinks of her as lazy that she can't even do her homework or clean her room and Erika always ask him to do it for her. Etymology Kurumi (来海): Kuru (来) translates to come; coming; due; next. Mi (海) translates to sea; ocean, a reference to her title of Cure Marine and her water-based powers. Roughly, the two together may be translated to the coming sea. Erika (えりか): Erika the given name is common in Japan, but actually it is an English name "Erica"/"Erika" that many Japanese parents loves to give, and often written in different kanjis without a formal one. She might be possibly named after the Erica genus (literally spring heathers), as several meanings refer to flowers and fragrance, which would fit with the theme of Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. Triva Gallery Category:Lovely Flowers! Pretty Cure Characters Category:Characters Category:Blue Cures Category:Lovely Flowers! Pretty Cure Category:User:FairySina Category:Canon Cures